


Does anyone know this Fic?

by kallata



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallata/pseuds/kallata





	Does anyone know this Fic?

It's something like this: YS is a working girl! She lives with Wheein who is her best friend .. Wheein works in a cafeteria and studies music at the Seoul College (bla bla) and YS is a vet doctor and works in a clinic .. Wheein is in love with a guy (sobs) and they're already dating for a while .. One fine day you know MB when she's going to take 5 dogs from her to take a shower and check up at the clinic where YS works and PAAH! MB saw it and it was like: I want this little body naked .. She left the dogs there and said that before the store closed, I would go and get it .. Then MB starts to invest in the prey slowly as if she does not want anything, 15 days he would take the dogs to bathe and stay talking with YS about various coffee, photo, sports and bixus and bla bla (athor-nim knew several other issues).  
Everything went quiet, YS thinking that he had made a good friendship .. Wheein went to spend the vacation with her Boy in the USA.  
A beautiful day .. Kkk YS receives a phone call from Boy's aunt saying that Wheein and he had a car accident and he died (bye) and Wheein is in an induced coma because the doctors discovered that she has a brain tumor and they do not have resources to keep it long.  
She's in desperation, she's going to talk to her boss to lend her money to go to the US, and he said that he lent it and she starts to cry and MB arrives and she's like kita cont ..? Then she takes YS out of there and they go to talk and YS explains everything she researched about the hospitals and discovered that the treatment is a fortune and bla bla and the capiroto are listening to the story without saying anything .. When YS just said MB (The monia) says she can provide this money for YS .. (5m of dollars) if she is sexually slave for 3 months!


End file.
